MOOBS OF PASSION
by DCCHRISTOPHERSKELTON
Summary: Chris Skelton is the spunky detective who plays by nobody's rules, but when he joins Fenchurch East, he finds himself seduced by the enigmatic Ray Carling. But can this mysterious and gruff stranger really have a heart of gold?
1. CHAPPTER ONE

MOOBS OF PASSION CHAPTER ONE

BY DC CHRIS SKELTON

HIS MANLY ARMS HELD ME FLUSH AGAINST THE MOOBS WHICH QUIVERED AMONGST THEIR NEST OF CHEST HAIR HIS LUSH AND THICK STACHE TICKLED ME LOVINGLY AND I FELT MY HEART BEATING AGAINST HIS MOOBS OF PASSION.

"RAYMONDO" I SAID, WONTONLY. "TAKE ME. TAKE ME NOW"

I WOKE UP WITH AN IRECTION.  
THIS WAS NOT GOING TO BE A GOOD DAY AT THE STATION

I COULD NOT STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT HANDSOME AND MANYL OLDER DETECTIVE.

I WENT TO THE THE STATION FULL OF CONFIDANCE AND NERVOUSNESS. I KNEW I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO NOT LOOK AT THE MALNY AND AMAZING OTHER MAN WITH HIS DEEP BLUE EYES AND LUCIOUS BROWN PERM THAT BOUNCED LIKE HIS FULL AND MANLY MOOBS

"HELLO CHRIS" HE SAID SUDDELNLY I JUMPED OUT OF MY SKIN "HELLO RAY" I YEPLED BASFULLY DROPPING THE FILES THAT GENE HAD TOLED ME TO GET RAY JUST LAUIGHED AND GATHERED THEM UP INTO HIS MALNY ARMS I WISHED I COULD BE THOSE FIELS

I WAS ABOT TO TALK TO MY LOVELY DREAM MAN OF POLICE MEN WHEN *****ALEX!**** CAM IN AND SED IN A MEAN AND HORBLE WAY "CHRISS! YOU CANOT GO TO SPEAK WITH RAY NOW BECUZ U ARE TO GO AND GET FILES!" AND THEN RAN AWAY. I WAS CRUSED. I LOOKED AT MY MANLY LOVE LONGLY AND WISHED I COUD STAY AND BE WITH HIM FOREVR BUT I HAD TO LISTEN TO ALEX! I WAS SO CONFUSED!"

"I AM SORRY RAY BUT I MUST GO!" I SAID WITH A HEVY HEART I LONGDE TO TOCH HIS MUSTASHIOED FACE BUT ASLAS THEN GENE WALKED PAST AND SAID "HURRY UP CHRIS THIS FIEL WILL NOT DELIVER ITSELF"

I FETL SAD INSIDE BUT I NEW I COULD NOT LET MYSELF CRY IN FRONT OF THIS MANFUL POLISE OFFISER. INSTED I GAVE HIM A WINK "I WILL SEE YOU LATER PERHAPPS?"

"I WOULD LIEK THAT" HE SMLIED SEDUCTIVLY. I FELT MY HEART LITEN.

I WENT TO THE FIEL BASMENT AND WENT TO PUT THE FIEL IN THE PALACE IT BELONGD WHEN I HERD A DEEP AND MANLY VOCE FULL OF PASION AND LUUST SAY "IN A HURRY?" AND I GASED AND TURNED TO SEE THAT THE DEEP AND MANLY VOCE FULL OF PASION WAS RAY! "WHAT ARE U DOING HERE RAY?" I ASKED FULL OF CURIUSITY AND WONDER THAT MY LOVELY MAN OF HANSOMENESS WAS HERE WITH ME "I AM WATING FOR YOU CHRISS BECUZ I NO THAT U WANT TO SAY SOMETHIN TO ME!" MY DEEP AND SOLEFUL MAN SAID TO ME HIS EYES TWINLING WITH MISCHEEF AND HUMUR AND HIS MUSTACH WAS LOOKING SO FULL WHILE HE SMIRKED.  
I GASED! DOES HE REALY NO I THOUGH!

AT FRIST I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO SAY RAY WAS SO EXPERIENSED AND MANLY AND I DIDNT THINK HE COULD FNACY ME

AFTER ALL I WAS JUST HTE CLUMSY NEW GUY....... THEN I REALISED!

"YOU CANNOT JUST MAKE FUN OFF ME RAY!" I CRIED ANGRLIY PUSHING A FLILING CABENET OVER IN ANGER "MY FEELINGS ARE NUT THER TO BEE TOYED WIHT!"

HE LOOKED AT ME DEEPY, FACE A MASK OF CONFUSON.  
"BUT CHTIS I THOGHT THIS WAS WHAT YOU WONTED"

I WAS SO MAD AND HUT BECUZ I THOHT RAY WOOD BE NICE BUT HE WAS MAKING FUNN! I RAN OUTSIED TO GO AWAY FROM HIS DEEP AND MANLY EYES FULL OF PASION AND LOVE AND CONFUSON. I LOVE HIM BUT HE IS MEAN! I AM SOOOO CONFUSED!  
BECAUSE RAY IS AMAZNG AND PERFECT MAN HE RAPPED HIS BIG MANLY ARMS AROND ME AND SQEEEZED ME TO HS MASSIVE AND COMFY CHEEST. I COUD FEEL HIS MOOBS BEATING AGASNT ME AND I GASED EVN THOUGH I WAS REELY SUPER MAD!  
"NO RAY! I WILL NOT BE MADE FUN OF!" AND I CRIED A LOT AND PUSHED AWAY FROM HIM BUT IT HURT BECUZ I LOVED HIM AND WANT TO BE WITH MY LOVE OF PASION FOREVER AND EVR!  
I RAN OUTSIDE AND *****ALEX!****** SHWD UP AND I NEW SHE WAS EVIL BECUZ SHE WAS LAFING AND SAID "HAHAHA! RAY IS MAKING FUN OF YOU!"

"ITS TRUE!" I SAD CRYING ALEX DID NOT SAY ANYTHING FOR A LONG TIEM AND THEN SHE SMIELD EVILLY.

"I CAN TELL YOU HJOW TOO MAKE RAY FALL IN LOVE WIHT YOU IMMEEDIATELEY" SHE SAID LEENIGN IN CLOSE TO ME. I NEW I SHUDNT HAVE LISTENED TO HER BUT I WAS BLINDID BY LOVE AND I YESLLED "YES I WILL DO ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT BECOS I LOVE RAY SO MUCH"

SHE TUK OUT A BOTTLE OF LICKWID AND PUSSHED IT INTO MY POCKET.  
"DRINK THIS" "WHAT IS IT" "IT IS A ****LOVE POSHION*****"

I LOOKED UP AND SHE WAS GONE AGINE NOWERE TO BE SEEN 


	2. CHIPTER TWO

CHAPETER 2

BY DC CHRIS SKELTON

I DID NOT KNOW WETHER TO TAKE THE POSHION THAT ALEX HAD GIVERN ME BECAUSE ALEX WAS OTFTEN EVIL AND I DID NOT KNOW IF I COULD TRUST HER AND I DID NOT WANT ANYTHING BAD TO HAPPEN TO ME OR YM BELIVED POLICE DITECTIVE.

BTU BY THE NEXT DAY IT BECAM TOO MUCH FOR ME TO BEAR. I PORED THE POSHUN INTO A GLAS "THIS IS FOR YOU RAY I LOVE YOU" I SAID PORING THE DRINK DOWN MY THROT, IT TASTED STRAWBERRY AND WAS BLUE

SUDDELNLY I BLACKED OUT!  
WEN I WOKE UP RAY WAS THERE I COLD SMELL HIS MANLY AFTRSHEVE AND SEE THE FUZY OUTLENE OF HIS PURM

"RAY!"  
"I DO NOT LOGVE YOU VHRIS GET AWAY FRUM ME U HOMO"

I DID NOT NO WAT TO SAY SO INSTED I STARTED CRYING "YOU ARE A BABY!" RAY SHOUTED HRUTFULLY AND RAN OFF

FROM IN THE SHADEWS ALEX STEPED FORWADS LAUGING EVILLLY "YOU FELL FOR MY TRIKS CHRIS! HAHAHAHAHA!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN" I SAID SADLY

"THE POSHUN WAS A LOVE POSHUN BUT... RAY IS IN LOVE WITH ME NOW!"

I GASED AT ALEX BECUZ I WS TRIKED! "BUT RAY IS MY LOVE OF LIEF AN THE SUN IN MY EEYS ADN THE ONLLY TRU PERSON I LOVE! WHY WULD YOU DO TIHS?" I CRIED ANGRLY AND WITH ALOT OF PAIN BECUS ALEX! MAED RAY HATE ME!  
I DIDNT WAIT FO THE ANSER BEUCS I SAW RAY AND ALEX KISSING! AND I THOUHT "OH MY GOD MY HART IS BRAKING SO MUCH!"  
I CRIED ALOT MORE WHEN I HERD RAY CALL ME A HOMO AGIN SO I RAN BAK OUTISIDE N SAW GUV. HIS SAGY CHEEEKS RMINDED ME OF RAYS AMAZIGN AN PERKY AND FUL MOOBS SO I CRIED AGIN AND RAN AWY.  
BUT THENNN! I HERD JIM THE AHMSTER SAY "CHIS!1! I CAN HELP U GET RAY BAK BECUS I KNO HE IS YUR SOUL MAIT AND LUVES YOU TO!" I TURND TO HIM WIT HOPE AND JOY AT THE THOUTH OF RAY AND ME BEENG A CUPLE AN TOGETHER SO I WNT WITH JIM THE HAMTER. CAN HE RLLY HELP ME BEET ALEX!

JIM WAKLED WITH ME UPTWO THE STATUON DOOR I CUD FEEL HIS EYES BORING INTO MI BLOND STREEKEDHAIR. I DID NOT KNOW IF JIME LIEKED ME BUT I FEELD UNCUMFORTBLE UNDER HIS INTENS STAIR

"HOW ARE U GONNA HEPL ME?" I ASSED FINALY. HE SMILD VERY WIDE AND TUK OFF HIS GALSSESS. "FIRST YOU ARE HELP ME" HE SMILED I DID NOT NO WHAT TO DO SO I KNODDED MY HED

"OK BOSS I MEAN JIM" I SED "WHAT SHUD I DO DO YOU NIEED SOME MORE FIELS TAKING DOWN 2 THE FIEL PALACE?" "NO CRIS" HE SIAD SIRUSLY "I WANT YOU TO KILL SHAZZA"

I DID NOT NOW WHAT TO DO BECOS I DID NOT WANT TO KILL SHAZZA SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND AND ONE OFF MY BEDST FRENDS BUT SHE WAS NOT MY GIRLFREND ANY MORE BECOS I WAS IN LOV WIHT THE MALNLY AND HANSOME RAY CARLINH

BUT ID DID STILL NOT WANT 2 KILL HER "NO!" I SED KEETS SHRUGGED IF YOU WILL NOT TLAK TO ME MABE YOU WILL TLAK TO THE... COLWN!"

I DINT KNO WHO THE COLWN WAS BUT I DUN LIKE COLWNS SO I STARTD CRYING AND SED "NOOOO I DONT LIKE COLWNS! ALEX IS SUPER MEN AN SEH ALWYS TLKS ABUT CWOLNS!"  
"I DUNT CAREE" YELLD JIM IN A RELLY MEN AN HORRBLE VOCE. I STRTED TO CRY EVN MORE BECUS I NOTCID THAT HIS MOUTH WAS RELLY RELLY SCRY LOOKING! "I WNT YOU TO KILL SHAZZA BECUS SHE IS SRCTLY WITH ALEXX! THEIR BOTH WOMEN SO IT MAKS SENS!"  
"IT DOS MAK SENS!" I THOUGH! THT WAS PROBLUY WHY SHAZZA ISNT MY GIRLFRIEND ANYMOR EVEN THOUH I DUN RELLY CARE BECUS I LOVE RAY ALOT BECUS HES MY ONE AND ONLY PASHIONITE MNLY MAN OF LOVE AND LUST FOREVER!  
BUT THEN I REMEBRD THT SHAZZA BROT ME TO A RAVE DANSE ONSE AND I HAD ALOT OF FUN SO SHE CULDNT BE A BAD PERSON! "NOOOOOOOOOOO I WILL NOT KILL SHAZZA BECUS I THINK SHES NISE!" I YELLD FULL OF ANGR AND RITIOUSNESS!  
JIM WS ABUT TO SAY SUMTHING ELS WHEN GUV! CAM IN AND SED "OY! JIM I DUN LIKE YOU YOU LOOK LIKE A RODNT! CHRIS! GO STOP ALEX FORM SEXING RAYY!" AND EVEN THO HIS CHEEKS MAD ME THINK OF RAYS AMAZIN AND FULL AND BONCY MOOBS I CRIED AND RAN OUTSIED TO SAVE MY ONE AN ONLY LOVE!

I NEW I HAD TO RUN BCOS IF I WAS TO LATE THEN I NEW RAY WUD HAVE SEXWD ALEX AND THEN I WUD B TO LATE SO I RAN DOWN EGIHT FLITES OF STERS UNTIL I REECHED THEM...

"SOTP!" I SCREEMED MY FACE A MASK OF ANGR AND ANOYANSE "YOU DO NUT LOVE HER RAY! REMEMBER IT IS ME CHRIS I AM YOUR BEST FREND!"

RAYS FASE WAS BALNK AND FOR A SECUND I HAD LOST AL HOP THEN HE FROWEND.  
"WAIT I WNAT TO SAY U ARE A HOMO BUT I CAN NOT BECAUSE I SUDDELNLY REMEMBRED ALL OF THE STEAK OUTS THAT WE DID BECOIS WE ARE BEST FRENDS!"

MY HART LEPT BUT ALEX WAS TOOO SNEEKY "NO RAY CRIS IS LIEING TO YOU!"  
"NO DONT LISTEN TO HER!" I SCREECHED... RAY LUKED CONFLICTAD...  
"I DONT NO WHAT TO THINK ANY MORE!" HE SCREEMED AT US BOTH BUT MOSTLY AT ALEX BCOS SHE WAS THE ONE THAT GIVED HIM THE POSHUN

AS HE RAN OFF I WANTED TO RUN AFTER HIM BUT I FUND THAT I COLDNT BECOS ALEX WAS HOLDING ONYTO MY ARM!  
"LET GO" I SNALRED TRYING TO SHAEK HER OF. "NO! YOU hAV RUINED EVRYTHING SKLETON!" SHE SCREEMED

"I MUST PUNASH YOU"

I DINT WANT TO GET PUNASHED SO I CRIED ALOT AND TRID TO WIGLE AWAY BUT ALEX! IS RELLY SUPER STRONG EVN THOH SHES A GIRL BUT I NOW GIRLS CAN BE STRONG BUT SHE WS SUPEPR SPUER STRONG!  
ALEX THN PUSHED ME ON TO HER RELLY BIG SCRY DESK AN SED THAT SHE WS GONNA HURT ME FO MAKIN RAY NT LOVE HER BUT I DINT RELLY GET IT CUZ I ALWYS THOT HER AND GUV WER TOGETHER LIEK ME N RAY ARE GONNA BE BUT THEN I REMEMBD GUV WS HURTING JIM! SO I SED FULL OF FEER AN LOTS OF EMOTON "NOOOO! I DINT RUIN NETHING BECUS I KNO YOU DUN LIEK RAY! I LOVE RAY NOT YOU!"  
BUT THEN SHE LAFFED IN A RELLY MEAN WAY THAT SOME GIRLS LAFF AND LIFTED A GUN! AND AMED IT AT ME AND SED VERRY VISUSLY "IF YU DIE THEN RAY WILL BE MINNEE!"  
I STARTED CRYING REEL BAD AN CLOSED MY YES TO THIN OF MY MALNY AN AMZING RAY WIT HIS PERMY HOT MALNY HAIR AN HIS MOOBS THA MAKE ME WAN TOO KISS THEM WHEN RAY! CAM BK IN AN SED FULL OF ANGR AND PRID "CRHIS! I KNO WHAT TO THIN AND I THIN I WANT YOURE TITE BUMBUM"  
I ALMOS SWONED IN DESIR AND LUUST BUT I CULDNT CUS I WAS STIL ON A DESK! RAY CAM IN AND BODYPOPD ALEX! INTOO GUVS OFFISE AN CAM OVER TO ME AND SED "SORY I TOOK SO LOONG" WITH A RELLY SEXY HALF KINF OD SMILE TAT ONYL RELLY SEXXY AND HOT GUYS LIEK RAY CAN PUL OF AN STIL LOOK GUD.

I CUD DO NOTHING BUT LUCK UP AT HIM MY EYS BRIMING WITH TEERS OF GRATICHOOD - HE SMILD MANFULLY DOWN AT ME HIS TEETH TWINKLNG BIRGHTLY IN THE SUNSHIN.

"I THOUGHT I WAS GOIN TOO DIE!" I CRIED WORIEDLY RAY TOOK ME INTOO HIS MALNY ARMS AND COMPRESED ME AGESNT HIS SOFFT CHEST "DONT CRISTOPHER YOU ARE SAFFE NOW" HE SAD PORPOISEFULLY.

"THANK YOU RAY HOW CAN I EVR REPAY MY DETT?" I ASKED LOOKING INTOO HIS GLIMERING BLUE ORBS HE GAVE ME A RLLY HOT HALF SMIL AGAIN AND SHUK HIS GLORIUS CURLY PURM IN AMUSMENT

"I CNA THIN OF A FEW WAYS CHRIS..." DID HE MEEN WHAT I THOUGHT HE MENT? I SMILD BACK COYLIE.  
"OH I BETT YOU CAN!" JUST THEN SUDDELNLY KEETS POOPED UP FRON NOWERE!

"HAV U FRGOTTEN OUR LITTUL DEAL CHRISSSSS?" HE HISSSED "WE DID NUT MAKE A DEEL!" I CRYED OUT... HE SNIERD. "OH I THINK WEE DID! YOU HAV PROMISED ME... UR HAND IN MARRIGE!" 


End file.
